thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pawn
Pawn is an Individual Worker Antinium that belongs to Liscor's Antinium Hive. He is the first Antinium to become a named individual in the Innverse. Chapters primarily featuring Pawn are often labeled with an L. Appearance Pawn is an Antinium worker with a brownish-black body.Chapter 1.25 He is missing one antennae, which was cut off by Ksmvr. After his interrogation by Ksmvr, he loses three arms and part of one leg.Chapter 1.37 However, these limbs regenerate with the help of a unique Antinium substance.Chapter 2.11 Personality Pawn generally has a fairly meek personality, behaving as an Antinium worker and being obedient to authority figures, such as Klbkch and Erin Solstice. After becoming an Acolyte, he has taken great interest in the well-being of Antinium in general, not wanting to lose any Antinium lives. As the leader of the Painted Soldiers, he cares deeply for his troops. He begins the wall of symbols, to commemorate the fallen Painted Soldiers, and recited the names of those fallen during the Moth's Attack on Liscor while walking Liscor's walls. Background Prior to gaining a name, it is implied that Pawn is the Designated Worker who approaches Klbkch to request for workers to visit Erin. At this point in time, Pawn has a 54.692% win/loss ratio.Chapter 1.26 Chronology Volume 1 After Klbkch's death, a group of Antinium workers approach Erin in the streets to offer regret for her hurt. Instead of accepting the apologies from the group of workers, Erin instead invites the workers to come to her inn and play chess. On the road back to the inn, she asks the lead worker his name and convinces him to be individual. Although he nearly becomes aberration, Erin talks him out of it. The lead worker then requests for a name, and when Erin does not provide one, he chooses 'Pawn' for himself. Pawn continues to lead workers to Erin's inn over the next weeks, regularly playing chess and consuming Acid Flies. Pawn is later summoned back to the hive by the newly created Prognugator Ksmvr to be interrogated by the queen, to see if he had become aberration. During the incident, Ksmvr cuts off one of Pawn's antennae.Chapter 1.36 Pawn returns to the inn after the interrogation, but in a very confused and anxious state. Only through several games of chess with Erin does he calm down. Volume 2 Erin teachers Pawn about religion after a particularly distressing questioning session between the 5 Antinium individuals and their queen. Afterwards, Pawn gains the Acolyte class.Chapter 2.31 This causes problems within the hive, especially with Klbkch, who knows the severity of the dead gods. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Priest Lv. 23Chapter 6.62 L (derived from Acolyte) * Butcher Lv. 2 * Carpenter Lv. 1 * Tactician Lv. ? Skills: * of Hope - Can only be used 3 times per day.Chapter 4.42 L * Bread * Radiance * Presence * Prayer * Prayer Miracles: * Minor Wounds (For Leveling History see Here) Relationships Erin Solstice Klbkch Lyonette du Marquin Ryoka Griffin Zel Shivertail Pawn is one of the few Antinium who is tolerated by Zel Shivertail. They first interact when both Pawn and Zel are part of the expedition force to restore Esthelm, where Pawn requests advice from Zel on how to lead. Although Zel is initially resistant to Pawn's requests, after Pawn asks Zel how to comfort a dying soldier, Zel slowly instructs Pawn.Chapter 3.34 When Pawn was first leading the Painted Soldiers to fight in defense of the Hive, Zel came over and provided advice to Pawn on how to lead his soldiers as a General.Chapter 4.15 L Painted Soldiers Pawn creates the group of Antinium now known as the Painted Soldiers when he first speaks about Christian religion to the Antinium soldiers. Afterwards, Klbkch assigns that group of soldiers to his command. Pawn comes up with the idea of using paint to give each Antinium soldier an identity, as the soldiers are unable to speak and therefore take up names. Pawn cares deeply about the Painted Soldiers. When the first soldiers fall, he creates the memorial wall, where the painted symbols representing the fallen soldier is drawn.Chapter 4.13 L Yellow Splatters Trivia * Pawn has stopped Leveling his Tactician Class.Chapter 2.31 * He has lived more than half of the average Worker’s lifespan.Chapter 1.27 * Pawn told Zel that he was created long after the Antinium Wars, with the last one occurring 12 years ago.Chapter 3.34 Gallery Pawn by Enuryn.png|Pawn by Enuryn Pawn, Yellow Splatters by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Pawn and Yellow Splatters by DemonicCriminal Pawn by DemonicCriminal.jpg| By DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 1 * (To Erin) “Innkeeper—Erin Solstice. I am sorry for the death of Klbkch and the Worker. I regret their death and your suffering.” * (To Erin) “I would like to be known as ‘Pawn’. It is a fitting name for this individual.” Volume 2 * (To Erin) “What wIll we dO, EriN? wHAt wILL We bEcOme?” * (To Erin) “What is ‘heaven’? I know of hell, but I have never heard of heaven.” Volume 3 * (To Krshia) “You are the shopkeeper that Erin trusts. So I trust you.” * (To Krshia) “I think it is something, rather than nothing. An apology—the beginning of one, at least.” * (To Zel) “What do you tell a soldier under your command when he is dying?” * (To Zel) “You see, I do not know what to say. I can only hold them, but I do not know what is supposed to be said. But there must be something. What do you say?” Volume 4 * (To Yellow Splatters) “I am not worthy of a command. I do not know war. But you do. You have fought longer than I have. You know battle. You know each other. So come. Step forwards.” * (To Yellow Splatters) “As Individual Pawn, given command of this unit of Soldiers, I, with the authority of my Hive, promote you. You are no longer a Soldier. You are a Sergeant.” * (To the Painted Soldiers) “I cannot be your leader. I cannot. But I could never abandon you. I will walk with you in battle. I will be by your side. I will do the only thing I can do.” Volume 5 * (To his Unit) “So she is not a friend. She must be more. And I have no friends within the Hive. Workers, Individuals such as Anand and Belgrade, Soldiers…we cannot be called friends. We find friends. But we have ever been family.” * (To Krshia) “Purple Smile says that when the Antinium go above, you do not look away or say…things. And when we buy food, yours is always good and not rotten. You are fair and, he thinks, wise. Sometimes you chat with him and he thinks you give good advice.” * (To Lyon) “I am an Acolyte, Lyonette. I pray. I have faith. I believe. I believe in things that may not exist, may never exist. I believe in heaven for the Antinium. I believe in redemption, in the salvation of souls. I believe there is a place after death for my people, that we might make it ourselves. I believe in gods. I believe in gods. But when you tell me you are a simple Barmaid, I cannot believe in that.” * (To Lyon) “She asked me if I liked you, Miss Krshia, I mean. I said yes. She kept asking how much. And I told her. I like Erin. I owe her my identity and my life and more than I can give. But for some reason I like you more.” * (To Bird) “You will be well. I will pray for you. You will be well, Bird. Be well.” * (To Purple Smile) “Her favorite Worker?” Volume 6 * (To Anand) “I must disagree with your philosophy then, Anand. Even while I admit that your strategy is sound.” * (To his flock) “I am a poor leader. But even grass sits under the sky. Come. And look. This is what I saw when I first looked up. When I saw her face. Radiance.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Individuals Category:Tacticians Category:Carpenters Category:Acolytes Category:Butchers Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Free Antinium